


The Wisdom of Oz

by MercyTheFox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oscar mets the real world, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozpin is the Wizard, Papa Ozpin, Papa Qrow, Past Relationship(s), i'm tired., idk - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: What if something happened and Oscar never made it to Mistral? What if something happened to the train, what if Oscar was stranded in the middle of nowhere. Trying to find his way to Mistral though Grimm infested land. With nothing but Ozpin’s wisdom to guide him.That would be a pretty fucked up thing to write about….SO HERE IT IS!A/N: This will be dark at some times, this will have drama, death, blood, gore, ect. But it's still cute and adorable.Forgive me for the super short first chapter. I normal never write anything under 1,000 words. But super tired audit felt like a good end place.





	The Wisdom of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching vol 4 again and in my horrible mind I came up with this trash. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be dark at some times, this will have drama, death, blood, gore, ect. But it's still cute and adorable.  
> Forgive me for the super short first chapter. I normal never write anything under 1,000 words. But super tired audit felt like a good end place.

Click, clack, click, clack.

Everything was a blur of color, bright hazel eyes stared out the window. _’You’re doing the right thing.’_  
“So you keep telling me.” a slightly annoyed voice brimmed with uncertainty replied. “But you won't even tell me _why_ we’re going to Mistral.” the voice fell silent for a moment.  
“Ozpin?”  
_’It’s complicated, but the first thing we must do when we get there is frind Qrow.’_ Oscar rolled his eyes and leaned back into the seat hands laying in his lap.  
“That sure gives me a tons of confidence.”  
_’Oscar I would never let any harm come to you.’_

Oscar snorted, “You're a voice in my head, what can _you_ do to protect me?” Oscar groaned in frustration, “This is so stupid!” hands going to his head pulling on his hair.  
_’I understand you’re-’_  
“No you don’t!” Oscar’s voice raised higher and curled up on the seat, “Don’t even pretend like you do.”  
_’Oscar, you have to understand, as I said before if I could undo this I would. But I can’t and Haven’t even the slightest idea of how too.’_ Oscar stared at the floor trying to ignore Ozpin. _’Once we get to Mistral, we can get help and hopefully find a way to undo this.’_

“Fine.” Oscar mumbled and stared back out the window, trees passing by below. Oscar could see the faint outlines of grimm moving about below. A shiver ran down his spine, Oscar had never seen grimm before, but even the outlines he saw were huge. _’There’s no reason to be scared, we are safe up here it the train.’_  
“I’m not scared!” Oscar hissed, “Stop reading my thoughts!” standing to his feet he screamed, “Leave me alone!” 

Oscar froze realizing he had screamed, all eyes of other travers now stared up at him. “S-Sorry.” he mumbled, a blush coming to his cheeks. Going to sit back down, the train shook, it was small but enough to frighten a few people. But it wasn’t the last, another, much bigger and stronger shake hit the train. Oscar stumbled falling back, “Ow.”

Gasps rang out from the other guests, trying gain a footing Oscar latched on to the rail near by. 

Crack!

Screams from the car a head made their way to the back, Oscar bit his lip heart pounding, “Ozpin…” he breathed out. Fear slowly beginning to take over. Another shake, crack, and screams. A man came running into their car screaming, “NEVERMOR-!?” he never made it past the second row. 

The door ripped over, the man drug out by claws, panic filled the train car and people pushed and shoved trying to get away. “Ozpin!” Oscar screamed clinging to the railing. _’Oscar hold on!’_

Another crack, the tracks began to fall though, Oscar clung to the railing wrapping his arms around it tightly. Time seemed to slow as his body came off the car floor, deep within he could feel not only his fear, but Ozpin’s too. He couldn't remember much, tumbling, falling, down into the forest.


End file.
